Freedom from the kiss
by KGinNorthman
Summary: She thought that she knows what she wants ...
1. Chapter 1

**Freedom from the kiss**

**S.M. owns every character. I'm just borrowing ;,}**

**Special thanks to my Beta Kim! Thank you for correction of my grammar.**

**AN- It's my first try as an author, be gentle...**

**Freedom is only good as a means; it is no end in itself.-Melville**

I was standing in front of The Kings of Vampires.

Why should I be afraid? That was the only question running through my mind...  
I never had a plan, everyone else of my age is planning. They are thinking about university, work, girlfriends, boyfriends or even better... both. I never did that.

Maybe it's because of my mom. She is a really good example of carefree life. The life that I love.

Since my childhood I was free to do as I please. So when I got my first tattoo or went to travel around Europe after the school year. Neither of my parents were surprised.

Of course it happened after my graduation from Forks High and after I found out more about the supernatural. I was always sure that there is something in the shadows. There had to be. Edward gave me only a few details.  
It's fucked up, really. I never loved Edward, but he kept me company when I was trying to forget about my boring everyday life. Sex was nice, but not perfect. Which would be a big surprise for all those girls who wanted their perfect Eddie for themselves... not me. I wanted it hard and hot, animalistic even. To be submissive and dominant. Loved and hated, dead and alive. I wanted it all. Eddie was afraid to try, because he was afraid to hurt me... who the fuck cared! That was what I want! But nooooo, Eddie cared... well, I didn't.

To tell you the truth, I have never loved anyone, till I looked in his bright red eyes... my favorite shade of red.

Now that I think about it, everything does happen for a reason. The day Edward tried to say that he loves me I left. Of course I explained that I need something else... freedom.

Freedom to do anything, to live anywhere and as long as I want... and no one would be able to hold me from that.

I know that a lot of people think of me as a egocentric shallow person. Maybe I am, but why should I ruin my happiness? Because in their opinion I'm egotistical... well fuck them too.

I'm just free... that's what I thought before I met his red eyes... oh, how wrong I was...

After I left Forks, I went to Italy, Volterra. Everyone went there to see the castle. I went to see the kings. It was feeling in the pit of my stomach to go there... not to die, not to stay, but to become free from my previous life... free.

When Eddie told me about Volturi, I heard how disgusted he was with them. But not me. I've always thought that power comes with costs. Of course they need to support their status. So now when I walk through these corridors I'm not afraid of these walls and their inhabitants. I respect them.

Anyway, there are just too many thoughts in my head, while we are walking.  
Oh, the doors... people are walking in. I'm the last to come in.

I hear the sweet "welcome" from Aro, and so the screaming begins. I just watch. I'm looking at every beautiful face of these vampires... all of them are beautiful. Especially the Kings. I can't see anything clearly because of the blur of vampiric speed, and screaming people. It's good that I'm standing far behind all of them.

Why should I be afraid... it gives me a chance, and I'm using it now.

"Vampires." This only word put three pairs of red eyes on me right away... everyone stops and I have a better chance to look at the Kings.

Marcus and Aro seem curious, but it's the third set of red eyes that, makes me stop breathing. Caius... his bright red eyes are my favorite shade of red. The way he looks at me makes me feel something new, something that I've never felt before. Is it love? I don't know. But from this moment I don't need anything else except him. His happiness is my number one priority. I don't need freedom. I don't want it. I want him, my mate. Yes, I love him.  
It seems like he read my thoughts, because the next thing I know, he has me in his arms, kisses me.

And thats the moment when I really feel freedom. To love and being loved is better then anything I ever felt.

M rate starts here later


	2. Pleasure and pain

**Chapter 2**

**AN - Thanks for following guys.** **Special thanks to my Beta Kim!**

Now that am standing in his arms, everything became clearer. I've never loved, because I needed to be loved by him. I always wanted to be free and hated responsibilities. Because I needed clean break from my world to be in his.

"What is your name, cara?" Caius asked. A shiver ran through my body.

"Isabella" I think my name made him purr.

"You are mine, dear." He said. I always thought it's a bad thing to belong to someone, but his words sent some kind of peace into my soul and fire into my body.

*LEMON*

I pressed myself closer to his luxurious body and kissed his neck. In response I heard a loud growl from him and felt like I was frying. I was taken in his strong hands and he ran. He ran through wide dark corridors of Volturi Castle, that going to be my home from now.

Suddenly, he threw me on a big king-sized bed with red sheets, my favorite shade of red. There was dark predatory look on his face that made me all wet. I think he smelt it, because his next words made me moan

"I hope you like it hard, painful and pleasurable, mate." And with those words my clothes were ripped from my body. Caius was standing in front of me naked. Massaging his massive cock.

"Oh, yes. It's going to hurt." I thought with pleasure, but when I saw his face I understood that I said it aloud.

He had that sexy smirk on his face and started to pump his cock faster. Ohhhh, I think I came!

His firm hands pulled me closer to him into a kiss. His hands cupped my ass, so now my legs were around his narrow hips and my pussy was rubbing against his huge cock. He kissed me and I came again. It was impossible to hold on around him, he was too sexy, too much mine.

Caius threw me on the bed again, but he was on me this time. He firmly took my hands in his. He put my handcuffed hands behind my head. They were connected to a chain, because I couldn't move. The sensation was wild for me. To be so vulnerable, but somehow I felt even more pleasure, when he touched me.

When I looked at Caius, my mate, he was smiling darkly at me and the tip of his cock was at my opening. He kissed my lips, leaned into my neck, kissing my pulse point, he said...

"Mate, it's going to hurt, but you'll love it. At least as long as I'll be in you."

And with that he pushed his monstrous cock into me fully with one hard stroke. The pain I felt between my thighs was nothing in comparison to the pain I felt when his teeth bit into my neck. I thought I died from the amount of pain I felt.

In seconds I understood that I'm more than alive, but only when Caius' cock started to move. The combination of pain and pleasure made me cry and scream, because my orgasms were hitting me one by one. Caius` stokes were steady and deep, each time he hit my G-spot, but it's his gaze that made me came time after time. There I saw everything I ever wanted, love and hate, pain and pleasure, death and life.

When his movements became faster, he started to rub my clit and hungrily kiss my lips. His tongue penetrated in my mouth as deep as his dick in my pussy. Claiming me, making me his. So only he and I would know how much we need each other. While his venom ran through my veins marking me as his for everyone else to know. With one final hard stroke in my pussy he started to cum deep inside me roaring my name and biting in the same spot on my neck, again putting more of his venom inside me. That gave me the most powerful orgasm I ever had.

When I came down from my high, he was looking straight into my soul hypnotizing me, he said.

"I already love you, my little mate. You're perfect for me. Now close your eyes and think about me. Our sex drive will help you with pain at least for a day. When you'll start to feel pain again - scream and we are going to continue. There are few more holes in your body I want to try. Besides I love to see you handcuffed. Maybe when you're changed we'll switch. I won't go anywhere. I'll be here, my Queen, my mate, my Isabella… my love."

"I love you my mate." Was all I could say before fall into darkness, but I felt his body near mine. Kissing me, holding me, protecting me.

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3 1 part

**Chapter 3**

**AN– Thank you guys for following and reviews. I know the story is a bit shallow, but it's my first try, so be nice:) sorry that it takes so long. I have a lot of work now. Special thanks to my Beta Kim!**

I think it was the second day of my change into a vampire when I started to feel burning again. At that moment I felt like I was bitten by Caius once again, but a hundred times worse. I remembered Caius' words "scream and I'll make it go away." So I screamed, I think even my ears started to hurt... but I still kept screaming. For me it was like hours till I felt his hands on my body and heard his sweet voice

"Shhhh, my mate. I'm here. I left for a few minutes to feed. I'm here now. With you my love. I'll make pain to go away."

With that words his sweet lips started to kiss me. His hands caressed my body pulling me closer to his. Another kind of fire begin to flow through me. Sweeter, hotter, more arousing with flashes or bright light that felt like a stream of love through my veins, taking away all pain.

I don't know why, but I was sure that this bright light was Caius' love for me, and it was intoxicating. I loved every second of it.

When the pain was gone, I was able to open my eyes. To look into bright red orbs of my mate. I caressed his strong arms with my hands. I kissed his full lips. But that wasn't enough.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Chapter 4**

**AN- Thanks for waiting. I love your reviews. **

**Special thanks to my Beta Kim!**

I think it was the second day of my change into a vampire when I started to feel burning again. At that moment I felt like I was bitten by Caius once again, but a hundred times worse. I remembered Caius' words "scream and I'll make it go away." So I screamed, I think even my ears started to hurt... but I still kept screaming. For me it was like hours till I felt his hands on my body and heard his sweet voice

"Shhhh, my mate. I'm here. I left for a few minutes to feed. I'm here now. With you my love. I'll make pain to go away."

With that words his sweet lips started to kiss me. His hands caressed my body pulling me closer to his. Another kind of fire begin to flow through me. Sweeter, hotter, more arousing with flashes or bright light that felt like a stream of love through my veins, taking away all pain.

I don't know why, but I was sure that this bright light was Caius' love for me, and it was intoxicating. I loved every second of it.

When the pain was gone, I was able to open my eyes. To look into bright red orbs of my mate. I caressed his strong arms with my hands. I kissed his full lips. But that wasn't enough.

I tangled my fingers into his snow white hair and pulled him on me. I was still naked from our previous lovemaking. The only problem was his clothes. But not for long. With a furious growl, which I never thought I would be able to make. I tore his clothes off of him. For a second I was astonished by my strength. But after I heard Caius' passionate growl, which I think shook all castle. I forgot all about that. But I think my mate felt my emotions, because his expressions made everything clear for me. Finally.

"Don't fret my love, your change is almost finished, thats why you're so strong and so hot. When true mates find each other it is always special. But especially if one of the mates is a human as gifted as you. You were made for this life. Your body accepts my venom, like it was always there. Like you always were a part of me. My missing and my best part. In our life I won't let you feel anything but love, passion and happiness. You were made for me. You are powerful, sexy, beautiful, fearless, furious, mine. I love you, and now I'm going to make you forget all the pain of a change again."

With those words he kissed me. Caius kissed my lips, cheeks, and neck. When he bit the spot of his previous bites my body momentarily went on fire and I came with such force that our bed shook. I think I lost myself to the darkness for a few minutes, because when I came back Caius' big thick cock was already pounding into me. It was such an intense feeling, being a part of this beautiful creature. I felt all his love for me, all his passion, his extacy, that I came again almost instantly and bit Caius' shoulder. Marking him as mine. Unexpectedly we both came hard. I was screaming words of love, pleasure, and devotion to each other.

I felt like flying...well, I think I was, because the next second I know my face was on the pillow and ass high in the air, while Caius' tongue was caressing my pussy. His hands took a firm hold on my ass cheeks and were massaging them hard, but pleasantly. I couldn't do anything, but pant and bathing in pleasure in which my mate was giving me. That moment I promised myself that after my change was over I'd take matters in my own hands and show him my love to him as passionately as I can. I just knew what he'd like. But now it was me who was screaming in pleasure after I came hell knows what time for today. I was seconds from blacking out when I heard him asking me...

"Do you trust me, mate?"

"Yes"

"Than relax"

I did just that, my body was fully relaxed and in his power. I felt a shot of pleasure when be put 2 fingers into my too wet pussy. I really needed a shower, but they were gone too soon. Instead I felt them making their way into my asshole, it was a totally new experience for me. I read that for most of women this kind of sex is much too hurtful, but after few minutes I felt only pleasure. Well I think mates really can't hurt each other any way. So I enjoyed new sensation. After a few more minutes Caius took out his thick fingers out of my ass, only to exchange it with his huge cock. He didn't try to be slow. I felt him slide into me with one stroke and I was in haven. It was a perfect combination of pain and pleasure.

My arms were once again handcuffed and made me feel a small amount of pain, but that wasn't enough. But this...Caius' cock in my tight virgin ass made me scream in pleasure like never before. I thought I was going to die from all that pleasurable pain from every stroke of my mate's cock. I think my sweet mate was pleased too, because all the moans I heard from him.

It was an endless circle of pleasure in me. While my mate fucked me in a steady rhythm. But as soon as he sped up and became harsher I fell into the longest orgasm I ever had. I don't know how but I broke out of the handcuffs and turned to Caius. He was still inside of me. Pounding in me, making me come all over him. Screaming his name, for all vampires and humans around to hear. And only than he did let himself cum. I kissed my mate with all love and adoration I've already felt for him and told him how much I already love him. I was the happiest girl in the world, and with that thought I heard the last thump of my heart. I started to panic because as far as I know it's to soon. I closed my eyes and started to tremble. Something always was wrong when I'm in...

I almost felt tears in my eyes starting to fall, when Caius spoke to me...


End file.
